You and I
by Haloxoxo
Summary: She is used to being the new girl knowing she won't stay in one place for too long but when that changes she doesn't know how to deal. She is used to being a loner. That was until he came along and changed everything now she'll do nothing without him. R
1. Trailer

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the clique.**

**Peace, love, and Halo.**

* * *

**You are used to the same routine**

"You must be the new girl"

She has gotten so used to everyone calling her the new girl that sometimes it feels like that is her name. She is always on the move, never having a permanent home. Her mother doesn't believe in staying in the same place for too long.

"You know for a new girl you don't say much."

That is the way she likes it though just living her life like she is half asleep pretending that she isn't actually there at all and for what it's worth she is very good at it too. What's the point of getting attached when she knows she won't be here for longer than a month?

**Always leaving never staying**

"What stupid town are we in now?"

"I don't like your attitude missy and we're in Fairview."

"I guess I have to practice on my southern accent then."

"Much better now go on and unpack your things."

**Until one day the routine was beginning to be changed.**

She promised you that it would be only temporary but she was offered a job that she couldn't refuse and temporary was becoming permanently.

"You'll never believe this but I have been offered a full time job." she said way too excited.

"Which means?" you asked knowing there is a catch there is always one with her.

"We'll be living here longer than I thought."

However things changed sooner than she ever expected.

**It kept getting worse and worse.**

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you because mom has been arrested and she won't be getting out any time soon so I am your temporary legal guardian."

"I would rather live on the streets then live with you."

"You're a minor, you don't have a say in this matter."

"Is that so? I have only three words to say to you."

"And they are?"

"I hate you."

**It's your worst nightmare coming true.**

Now you are living in a nightmare but this time you cannot just wake up and dream about something more pleasant. This is your reality, your very shitty reality.

"So this is the room that you will be staying in for now at least"

You were excepting to see a hot pink knowing her so well but you were suprised when you were surrounded by a dark violet purple and empire state grey that meshed together so perfectly.

"Do you like it?"

"Well I don't hate it if that is what you're asking." you said bitter but truthfully you love it. Every place you have lived never felt good enough to call home but yet this feels like it could become home especially with the walkout balcony.

**She'll never understand you ever again.**

"Listen, I know that this is very new to you but we should both try to make the best out of this situation."

"You have no say in this matter."

"I'm your sister though."

"You don't act like one."

**She left you once she turned 18**

"You left me."

"I needed to make a life for myself."

"You're just like him."

"Who?"

"Dad."

**You were planning on the same old routine you were used to**

"That's the new girl but she doesn't talk apparently."

"She is going to have no friends here only enemies if she doesn't talk to anyone."

"Maybe she is deaf or something?"

"Maybe."

**Her plans were changed **

"Hey you're the new girl, I'm Claire Lyons it's nice to meet you."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I'm talking to you because you seem nice and in a desperate need of a friend."

"I don't need any friends."

"Okay I won't be your friend, consider me your tour guide because the guys here are players and the girls are royal bitches."

"I don't talk to guys they are a waste of time."

**That was until you met him.**

"So you're the new girl that no one can figure out."

"I guess that is what they call me."

"It's nice to meet you girl with no name, I'm Derrick Harrington."

"It is nice to meet you, Derrick. I'm the girl that you'll never understand."

She was so sure that she would never meet anyone like her. Her life is more messed up than Lindsay Lohan and that is not an understatement. The only thing most people knew about her is that she always wears her signature Skelton key necklace every day. However he was determined to get to know her and when he does it feels like she is the one he has waiting for his whole life.

**He changed her for the better**

"It looks like you are getting along with everyone now."

"I know it is a total one-eighty from when I first came here."

"You have become one of us now."

"And for once I'm happy."

"That is all I want for you."

"It's just going to be you and I forever and ever babe."

**Her life has changed but her past is coming back**

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I want to be your legal guardian; I don't want you anywhere near your mother ever again."

"Can we stay here at least?"

"No, she knows that you're here she'll try to take you from me like she did before."

**Will she ever get her happy ending?**

"I don't want to leave."

"I know sis, but there isn't much of a choice."

"What if I get a restraining order?"

"She could still break it."

"Please don't make be the new girl again."

This town is full of drama; it is nice of you to join us. Here you will discover love, the meaning of friendship, and the gift of letting go of the past and embracing the present.

**Westchester welcomes you, Massie Jillian Block.**

**You and I**

**Starring:**

**Massie Block**

**Derrick Harrington**

**Cam Fisher**

**Clarie Lyons**

**William Block**

**Kendra Block**

**Whitney Block(Massie's older sister)**

**Alicia Rivera**

**Kristen Gregory**

**Josh Hotz**

**Kemp Hurley**

**Dylan Marvil**

**and**

**Chris Plovert**

coming to computer screens soon:D

* * *

Review please it would be greatly appreciated(:


	2. Temporary

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the clique. Some themes are inspired by Lock and Key by Sara Dessen however it will be different. **

**Another story? I know I have to finish my other ones first but this just came to my head and I am going with it.**

**Peace, love, and Halo.**

**

* * *

**

I look out my new patio in my new house in my new town. I've grown used to always moving. I've built a defense mechanism. If I do not get attached then there is no possible way I can hurt when I move again. I've been the new girl so many times that it feels like that is my actual name.

"What stupid town are we in now?" I asked as she came out and joined me on the patio. She stood behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Fairview, Tennessee." She said staring out at the pasture.

"How long are we going to be here for?" I asked very well knowing that it is only a short time until we move again to another town/state.

"It will be a month at the maximum."

I really hate that she cannot understand how much I hate always moving. I mean honestly why should I even go to a public school when I'll leave in a month? There is never time for making friends. That is why I chose to be a loner.

"Are we ever going to settle permanently somewhere, mom?"

"Why do you want to settle when you can roam the land so freely? We are gypsies and you know that, Massie." My mother, Kendra Block said. I just wish that she would understand that I hate roaming around so freely without having anything tie me down.

"We are not gypsies because they do not buy homes they live in tents and they have meaningless sex." I said wittily and my mom just shook her head.

"You are going to like it here," my mom said then she kissed the top of my head. "All you need is a better attitude, honey."

"I guess I'll start working on my southern accent then."

"Much better now go and unpack your things."

I did as she told me but I only unpack my clothes everything else I keep in a box because when we move again it is a lot faster to pack everything up and hit the road.

3 months later:

My mom said we would be here a month tops, but as I predicted she broke her promise all because she was offered a job that she just couldn't refuse. She took a job in advertising. It pays a lot of my money but I'd pay for anything to get out of the south away from the humidity and poufy hair. Unfortunately that means I'm stuck here permanently. Now I have to finish school with all the people who truly believe that I am conceited and stuck up.

_"You must be the new girl" said this blonde hair blue eyed girl in my physics class. _

_"I'm Taylor and you are?" she introduced herself but I am not one for introductions or friendships. _

_"You know for being the new girl you don't say much." Taylor stated and I just rolled my eyes I mean what does she expect me to say that I want to be her best friend? Yeah right, I'm not that desperate for companionship. _

_"Taylor, she is not worth your breathe because she is a conceited little nobody who thinks she is better than everyone else." Another girl said to Taylor. This girl should be the one talking because she has fake hair, fake boobs, and a fake tan. Why the hell would you go fake bake down in the South?_

_"Coming from you I take that as a compliment" I said to my own surprise and everyone laughed right along with me._

School is definitely going to suck now knowing that I am stuck here. This is my mother's entire fault. Speaking of my mother I haven't seen her in three days now. This is unusual for my mother. Normally she checks in every night and now she is now where in sight.

Knock, knock!

I sprint to open the door hoping that it is my mother and she just lost her key. Before I open the door I peak out of the window to see two policemen standing outside my house. Even though I know that I am not in trouble for I have done nothing wrong. I run out of the back door into the pasture far away from my house and the cops.

Something is horribly wrong because my mother is missing and the cops are knocking on my door. Maybe she was murder and they believe that I am the killer. I have to stay out of sight or else they will bring me down to the police station and start integrating me. I hide in the woods not the safest place in the world but it will do for now.

Two days have passed since the almost run in with the police. I am starving and starting to get very dehydrated so I make my back to the house. When I reach it I see that no one is there and that the police no longer stand guard.

I enter through the same door that I exited and begin to search the cabinets for any food. I make myself a turkey sandwich with corn, strawberries, and a cold glass of water. I need nutrition in my body. After I am done with lunch I head into my bedroom. Still no sign of my mother but I do spot the key to the front door lying on my desk.

I turn it in my hands wondering what I am going to do with it since I obviously cannot stay here. I find a bare sliver chain and I slide my Skelton key on it and put it on. I hear a car pulling up on the loose gravel and a second later the front door opens.

"There you are, I have been worried sick about you." A familiar voice said directly behind me. I recognize the voice it is one that I will never forget but it does not belong to my mother's.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly not bothering to turn around.

"I'm here to take care of you because mom has gotten arrested and she won't be coming out any time soon."

"I would rather live on the streets than with you." I said as I turned around to face her. Her bright blue eyes smile politely at me, her curly golden brown hair trickles down past her breasts, and her smile is small but pleasant. She is exactly the same since the last time I saw her.

"You're a minor, you don't have any say in the matter." She said.

"Is that so? I have three words to say to you."

"And they are?"

"I hate you." I sneered.

"Hate me all you want but I'm your temporary legal guardian so get in the car," she said as she stepped out of my way to let me through. "We are leaving" and with that said we walked out of the house into her car and caught a flight to New York.

I think something is wrong with me because temporary seems to be the only thing I get from people. My dad was temporary then he vanished. My mom was temporary and now she is in jail. And the girl who I hate the most is now my temporary legal guardian.

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	3. The Dream Life

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the clique. Some themes are inspired by Lock and Key by Sara Dessen however it will be different. **

**Another story? I know I have to finish my other ones first but this just came to my head and I am going with it.**

**Peace, love, and Halo.**

* * *

The plane ride to Westchester, New York is a very long one. Instead of staring helplessly at the clouds, I decided to dream of another life for myself one that was simple not complex.

_"Hey Mass, so you'll never believe this gossip that I just heard" a girl with black raven hair said as she sped-walked up to me. We are outside a school front lawn walking on the long sidewalk up to the building. For the first time in my life I am not alone. _

_"Spill it." I said begging to know the juicy gossip, I knew was about to be unraveled right before me. _

_"Kori slept with our seventh grade social studies teacher!" she exclaimed and I became sick to my stomach as imagined the two in bed with each other. _

_"That is so disgusting even for an LBR that is a very low way to get their way up to the top of the social status." I said with utmost disgust. _

_As we continued our way to the front entrance a crowd began to emerge around us. Everyone had their eyes on us, they seemed to be mesmerized by every step we made. Two blondes and a red head joined our sides half way to the entrance, this walked seemed never ending. _

_"Hey M, look who is coming our way." The red head whispered in my ear, so low that the crowd around us could not hear. _

_I naturally looked up to see a shadow emerging from the crowd. My heart began to race and my stomach had butterflies. _

_Just as his face was about to revealed-everything went black._

"Massie, wake up. We are about to land now so buckle up." She said as she nudged me awake, ruining my perfectly but strange dream.

I buckled up and prepared from the descent that was only moments away. I could not help but to think of the dream, I just had. It was not a normal dream for so many various reasons. For one I dreamt of a place and people I have never been or seen in my whole entire life. Another one is I knew really knew what who was talked about and the events in my dream.

It was like a former past life of mine that I dreamt about. The plane landed on the runway and before I knew it, I was whisked away into a black Range Rover and driven to her huge house. In her rich neighborhood that she lives in with her new wealthy husband.

This house-mansion is the one I always dreamt about my mother and me moving into. Not only did this house have an indoor pool, it had a spa, a tennis court, and numerous rooms plus a guest house. She came from nothing and now she has everything she wished for. Once we stepped into the foyer, we were greeted by her husband. He has black floppy hair and sparkling green eyes; he is very good looking without a doubt.

"Hello Massie, I am Harris Fischer." He introduced himself and took my luggage out of my hands. He is very good looking that is for sure and he definitely seems like a nice guy. I followed him up the stairs into the second bedroom to the left.

"This is the room you'll be staying in, I hope it well be good enough." Harris said as he pushed open the door, I was expecting pink but surprised to see a dark violet purple and empire state grey colored walls meshed together so perfectly.

"Is this okay? Do you like it?" she asked over my shoulder, I wanted to say yes but the hate in me said to fuck her and her good life.

"I don't hate it if that's what you mean so yes it will do." I said in a monotone voice but the ugly truth is that I love it.

"I am sorry honey, but I have to get into work." Harris said as he stepped by me to kiss her goodbye. "I'll be home by dinner time, goodbye Massie it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Harris." I said genuine because he seemed like a good guy even within meeting him knowing only for a few moments.

Once Harris had left for work, I unpacked my clothes that barely even fit in the walk in closet that was huge. It was big enough to fit a bed in there in fact it was bigger than all my prior rooms. I quickly realized that the clothes I had would not match up to the life style lived by the rich and semi-famous.

"Hey Mass, do you have everything unpacked?" she asked as she came up with a turkey sandwich as a peace offering but a sandwich can't fix what she did.

I don't have anything to nice to say to her so I just nod my head and ignore the peace offering she placed on the desk in my room. I prayed in my head that she would just leave me alone like everyone else who has meet me and realized I am a lost cause.

"Listen, I know this is very new but we should both try to make the best out of this situation." She said as she took a seat on the bed.

God I can't help but hate her on how sweet and nice she is. She couldn't be mean to save her own life because she is an angel and I'm a devil in an angel's costume.

"You have no say in this matter." I said angrily as I looked out the bay window into the marvelous luscious green backyard.

"I'm your sister though."

"You don't act like one." I grimaced not even bothering to look at her. She means nothing to me; she has been dead to me for a very long time now.

"Listen Massie, I am truly sorry for what I did. You have to believe that I am sorry." My sister said but I don't believe anyone anymore. I've been hurt too many times to trust a single soul.

"Aubrey, you left me and that is something I can never forgive anyone of doing."

"I needed to start a future for myself." Aubrey argued her justified answer for leaving me all alone with our eccentric mother. I love my mother a lot, but some of things she did were not justified.

Like the time she smacked me because I accidentally saw her shoot up a line of crack with random guys one night when I was five years old. Aubrey was my savior against my mother and her addiction until she left as soon as she turned eighteen.

"You're just like him." I spat because my mother was not always a bad mother, she used to be the nicest and most caring person I ever meet.

"Who am I like?" she asked completely clueless.

"You're just like dad."

"Massie, you don't know what you're talking about-"I interrupted her before she could even finish her sentence because I don't want to talk to her especially about him.

"Get out Aubrey, I have nothing to say to you." I sneered because this is my worst nightmare coming true to have to live with the person who left you behind.

"Okay Massie, dinner is at six o'clock you don't have to come down but I'd like it if you would since Harris's family is coming over and it would be nice for them to meet you." Aubrey said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Her words hung in the air and I felt like I owed my sister something. Although she left me she did protect me from so many incidents when our mother was an addict. Without much thought I found my sister's room and took a black mini dress out of her closet and slid it on along with black high heels.

I did my hair and makeup then I took my sweet time as I walked down the stairs and joined everyone for dinner. This is going to be one interesting dinner I knew instantly when my eyes landed on a pair of mixed matched eyes staring helplessly back into mine.

* * *

Review please it would be greatly appreciated(: I know this is a huge lead up to the next chapter but the more reviews the faster I write the next chapters.


	4. Temporary to Permanently

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the clique.**

**Peace, love, and Halo (no longer my pen name).**

**My temporary leave has now ended from this story, sorry but I won't updating on a constant basis because I have college and work and I barely have time for relaxation time anymore. I hope you all love this chapter:)**

Xoxo,

Haley.

* * *

The dinner with Harris and his brother went terribly wrong, I managed to spill my hot soup all over his brother's lap but luckily it didn't burn through anything. However his brother, Cam stopped talking to me after that. I ran upstairs after the dinner was finally over and locked myself into my room. Aubrey told me that it wasn't a big deal but it was because I could have finally had at least one friend here but my soup spoiled every potential of that becoming true.

_Flashback:_

_"So Massie, was it hard moving around all the time knowing you wouldn't see any of your friends anymore?" Cam asked intrigued by my sister's story of my life on the run with my mom. If she thinks telling my story to Cam is a way of becoming on good terms with me well she is totally wrong. I never tell my story to anyone because I sound like a vulnerable loner. _

_"Well I guess it was hard but you get used to moving all the time." I told him the half truth because I did get used to moving everywhere and leaving all the time. However I have never known the feeling of what it is like to leave a friend behind. The server placed down the french onion soup in front of me and I thanked him politely, but I still can't get over the fact my sister has servants in her house. _

_"Oh I guess that makes sense," Cam said then he took a spoonful of soup and placed it up to his mouth. "When are you going to see your dad? Now that you finally have a chance to see him."_

_"I do not plan on seeing that loathsome bloke ever." I seethed as I stared down my sister, wondering how on Earth Cam knows about our dad. I know that I never mentioned him in our conversations because I never talk about that traitor. _

_"Isn't bloke a British word? Massie are you working on a having a British accent now? I know that you always loved talking in different accents when we were younger." Aubrey said nervous trying to cover up something which is obvious because she only ask a million questions if she is trying to hide something from me. _

_"If you actually did know anything about me then you would now that mom and I have lived in England three years before we move back to the States," I stabbed how dare she act like she knows me. England had been the longest stay we ever had in one place and I actually managed finding one friend there, Elisabeth but we lost touch over the years. "Now Cam be a good Chap and tell me why on Earth I would want to see my git of a father?"_

_"Well he comes around here a lot to visit Aubrey. They are pretty close so I only guessed that you too were close to your father when you were little." Cam said innocent because he doesn't know everything and for all I can tell is that my sister is a liar. She is living her life as lie because Cam and Harris do not know anything from our shady pasts. _

_My fist clenched and I accidentally bumped the soup which took a fall on to Cam's pants and at first I smiled because my sister deserves it. She deserves me to lash out at her perfect family and life now, because she lied about who we were and no one does that to the people they love. Cam yelled at me and Harris took him upstairs to clean him off and calm him down. _

_"How dare you ruin this perfect dinner, you are a guest in my house and I do not have to deal with your rude behavior. Be respectful or else I will put you back on the streets." Aubrey threatened me by taking away the roof over my head and if only I hadn't grown up on the streets then I might actually be scared but the streets are my home, they have become my friend. _

_"If I could leave and live on my own, I would but I can't and unfortunately I am stuck here with a liar," I said as I stood up from the table and walked out of the dinning room. Aubrey was right on my trail as I walked up the stairs to my room here. "Listen, do not speak to me or ever talk about my life ever again because you don't know me. If you dare try to bring that bastard of a father then I will tell your innocent husband about your so not innocent past. I have something over you finally, fancy that?"_

_End of Flashback:_

"Massie, open this door this instant. You are going to be late for your first day of school if you do not come out of this room in the next ten minutes." Aubrey shouted from the opposite side of the door. I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid she can be for letting me have a room with a lock on it and her not knowing where exactly she put the key so she can't open it.

"For the last time I refuse to go to school here." I shouted back to her to make her blood crawl, she hates being late and it is always fun messing with her. I have been ready for school for the last hour, but it wouldn't be a good day without messing with Aubrey in the morning.

"If you don't open this door this instant-" Aubrey started to say but I cut her off by opening the door and walking past her to climb inside of the car and have her whisk me away to a preppy private school. At least this private school doesn't have uniforms because that would bet he death of me.

"I hate you." Aubrey seethed as she started the car and drove me to school. I couldn't help but smile at the great satisfaction of getting under her skin so easily.

"The feeling is mutual." I said as I stared out the window at all the other big mansions in her neighborhood, I never thought she would want the rich and famous lifestyle but I guess everyone changes.

"Well here you are, now get out before I am late for my job." Aubrey demanded as she shifted the car in park.

"You have a job and all this time I thought you were a housewife, silly me." I said with a chuckle because she gave me the perfect opportunity to get under her skin once again and I did not hesitate to take it. I jumped out the car before she could say anything else and walked into a war zone as the new enemy to everyone.

"Hey there, my name is Claire." a girl with short blond hair and baby blue eyes said as soon as I walked into the school. She is wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with red hot heels. I can easily see she is not like any other girl here, because every other girl is either in a dress or a skirt.

"Um hi, why are you talking to me?" I asked curious because no one except Taylor and Elisabeth at my old schools have ever came up to me and sparked a conversation. And only one of them had been successful in becoming my friend and that had been Elisabeth.

"Because you are the new girl and you look in desperate need of a friend." Claire said brutally honest. How can she tell that I need a friend? I mean made sure I would fit in and make it seem like I was the popular girl at my old school, but she saw through my facade.

"I don't want any friends."

"Then consider me as a tour guide because the girls here are bitches and the guys are royal bitches."

"Okay fine, but I am only agreeing because you seem to be different than everyone else here." I said honestly because Claire almost reminds me of Elisabeth in a way, they both could stand out in a crowd something I could never manage to ever do. Also because I had a feeling that if I said no then Claire wouldn't have stopped bugging me until I said yes.

"So new girl, what's your name? Where are you from?" Claire asked as we walked to my locker so I could know where it was and surprisingly it is right next to her locker which is a little odd.

"My name is Massie and well recently Tennessee but before that England and before that California and before that Minnesota and before that Canada and before that I really don't remember." I said as I opened the locker up and put my personal belongings in there such as my favorite mirror and a few notebooks.

"Wow are your parents travelers or something?" Claire asked shocked to the places that have been to and actually lived in. I never thought someone would be fascinated with my travels throughout my life but Claire is.

"No, my mom and I could never stay in one place for a long time ever since my dad left us. We traveled to many places but we never really believed in settling down anywhere until everything changed suddenly." I said honestly but I didn't give her all the details. I don't need her to know that I am living with my sister because my mother is locked up in the slammer.

I expected for her to drill me loads of questions but she didn't seem interested in my past. I could get used to Claire because she doesn't need to know everything little detail about my life to actually know me, she is fine with knowing who I am now rather than who I had been.

We started to walk to our first class that we coincidentally have together. I stared at the popular girls who had their boy toys following their trails like sick little puppies. I will never be one of those girls who have every guy practically drooling over them or by a tight leash.

"Don't even try with those boys they would never date you or I because we think with our brains and not with our boobs." Claire said as if she had read my mind.

I couldn't help but to laugh because Cam is one of those boys in the group with the popular girls and Claire doesn't know that she has just insulted my brother-in-law not that I care she did. One boy that stood out to me over the rest is the one with shaggy dirty blond hair and brown puppy dog eyes that is staring me down.

"I don't talk to boys."

"Good because those boys have no class they just date a lot of ass." Claire said blunt and I love that she is not afraid to speak her mind about anything.

_This could be a good friendship if I stay in Westchester. Yes, friendship but Claire can never know she is more to me than just my "tour guide" because she will be hurt by my shady past and I no one deserves to know about the agony behind my life story. For once in my life I don't want a temporary friendship or a temporary home and it scares me to come to the realization that I am okay with having something permanent in my life._

* * *

I know it has been a long time since I updated and I am sorry for that.

Review if you want to:)


	5. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**A/n: I do not own the Clique. **

**Love,**

**Haley**

* * *

I stared down at the blank sheet of paper on my desk, but I refuse to look up into his eyes because I don't want this. I don't want to be his partner for this stupid project because he is one of them. He is one of my bullies. Claire was right about his group, they are all ruthless and mean especially to people who are different-people like me.

"You're going to have to look at me sometime, new girl." Derrick Harrington said in his faux-voice. Ugh he is so pathetic thinking he is better than me because he is popular and filthy rich. I have had dealt with a lot of people at my old schools that I couldn't stand but none of them ever got under my skin like Derrick has.

"I have a name which may come as a shock to you but my name is Massie not new girl." I spat crudely because who does he think he is acting as if he is inferior to me? This is the reason why I hate boys because they are all the same. Especially in Westchester all the boys here only care about one thing and that is their status.

"Calm down, you are making a scene." Derrick hissed as he shot the on-looking crowd a Golden Globe plastered smile. He doesn't want me to make a scene well he should know that I am very found of drama.

"Oh you thinking I'm making a scene? I am not the one who prances around school pretending to be Mr. Hot Shot and act inferior to anyone that is different because that is the "cool" thing to do," I said an angry puff but I don't care if Derrick or anyone else thinks that I am a drama queen because Derrick deserves to be put in his place. "You go around judging people because you think you know them, but guess what you don't know them. If you would give some people the time of day then maybe you would have more friends than your little posy you always roll around with."

I heard some of the misfits cheer after my speech was done, but to be honest I wasn't doing it for them. I was doing it for myself because I needed to know from my very own mouth that Derrick Harrington is not inferior to me.

"If I didn't know anything than I guess I would be wrong if I said; that you are a worthless piece of trash that everyone in your family is so ready and happy to get rid of? You are an misfit in your own family and you have the bravery to call me out? You, Massie are the biggest fake I have ever met in my whole entire life." Derrick Harrington stabbed his dagger right into my soul. Cam must have told him about my family life or that I was living with my sister and his brother. I have to get out of here, I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere.

"You don't know anything about me." I mustered up the last bit of confidence that I had and with that said I bolted out of the classroom. I pasted Claire on my way out of the school, but I can't face her looking like this. I mean if only I could disappear and live on my own, my life would be so much more simple than what it is now.

"Massie, what are you doing here? You should be in school." Aubrey said as I slammed the front door closed behind me. I never knew that I could run that fast and yet again I have never wanted so badly to run far away ever before in my life.

"Please can you stop trying to be my mom and try to be my sister for once?" I asked her nicely because she is the only thing I have left. I used to ask her this question all the time when I was younger and I was sad or mad about something, but I don't know if she remembers that at all.

"Mass, what happened?" She asked sweetly and walked me over to the couch so we can sit down and talk it out. I have always admired her for being there for me no matter what I have done for her, she is always there.

"Aubrey, this stupid boy at school said that I am worthless and he also said that no one wants me," I said and I could see her eye-brows furrowed together as if asking 'really?' in a secret code to me. "I know that I shouldn't care but with all that is going on, I can't help but feel that it is true."

"I know exactly what you need. Now come along we are going shopping." Aubrey said authoritative and I know that there is no stopping her on her quest. I am not as girly as my sister is, but I am ready to start over on a new me. I am ready to let go of my past and begin to start my working on the present.

"You're going to give me a full makeover, aren't you?" I stated rather than asked her as I hopped into the car.

"That's why you are my sister." She said with a chuckle and I laughed along with her too because I know her inside and out and she knows me exactly the same. Goodbye new girl and hello Massie Rose Block.

* * *

Two weeks later:

"Massie, can you take Bean out for a walk? I have a meeting to go to otherwise I would." My sister asked and I nodded my head understanding her predicament. I absolutely love that little black pug and would do anything for him.

I haven't been to school for two weeks because I have decided to take on-line classes for now. Claire comes over and visits and tells me all the latest gossip about the in-crowd which is always a good laugh. I will however be returning next semester back at BOCD because my sister wants me to make a lot of friends but she understands that I need a little break from high schoolers right now.

"Come on Bean, let's go for a long walk." I said to the puppy as I grabbed my cream Ralph Lauren Pea Coat and wrapped it over my Michael Kors sequined top. My sister was very adamant on buying me all designer clothes. I wasn't very happy about it but she let me put the purple streak in my auburn hair so it was a compromise.

"Bean slow down." I said to the dog because I am not used to walking in my new black Gucci high heels and I cannot afford to put a grass stain on my new dark washed skinny Lucky Brand Jeans. However Bean didn't slow down instead he plowed into a stranger and I was very sorry at first but than I saw his face.

"Sorry, I should really pay attention to where I am going but pretty girls like you always distract me." Derrick Harrington said as he flirted with me in front of my very own eyes and I suppressed the laughter I had.

"Is that you're way of hitting on a girl? I mean it is really lame." I said with venom in my voice because he hates me for being different and here he is now two weeks later hitting on me for looking "normal", pathetic.

"Oh ouch that was cold, what's is your problem?" Derrick asked curious of why a girl would be ever be mean to him for a change. I mean that is something I never understand about the popular kids is they are so easily offended of what people say to them and yet they don't care when they make someone cry instead they laugh in the poor victim's face.

"Listen, I don't have time to even begin to explain what my problem is with you." I said cold but I don't feel the tiny bit guilty about it because he deserves this. If I had worn my regular clothes than he would have never even sparked up a conversation or yet alone hit on me willingly.

"I am sorry that we got off on the wrong foot let's start over," Derrick said like the gentleman his parents raised him to be be. He reached out his hand for me to shake but I let it dangle in the air. "I am Derrick Harrington and you are?"

"I am the girl that you will never understand." I said while grinning from ear to ear because now the prank is on him. Derrick Harrington had just flirted with a LBR and now his reputation is on the line.

"Massie, is that really you?" Derrick asked shocked and I nodded my head proudly because it is not every day that Derrick falls for a loser. "Fuck, what the hell have I done?"

I almost doubled over because now I am more confused than ever. Derrick Harrington definitely never made it clear or known that he liked me or cared the slightest bit about me before so what is with the sudden change of heart? And what the hell does he mean by, "What he has done"? Ugh boys they can never just give you the full story it is always bits and pieces one at a time.

"Harrington, what is wrong with you? When did you start caring about a girl like me?" I asked intrigued by his new changed interest in me. If I had known that he cared maybe I wouldn't have been so harsh on him, but yet again he wasn't nice to me either.

"Massie, you drive me crazy because I have never felt so guilty in my whole entire life until I called you out in class," Derrick said as he took a few steps closer to me. Now there is only a short proximity of space between us. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach-butterflies? What have I turned into? Westchester has definitely transformed me into one big caring human-being that has feelings, yuck it makes me sick-ugh another stupid feeling!

"Block, you fascinate me. I have never liked someone as much as I like you. I know I have a really rotten way of showing it but I am telling you the truth." Derrick confessed to me then he leaned down and crushed his lips onto mine. It took me awhile to become aware that Derrick Harrington was kissing me but once I did, I kissed him back surprising not only him but myself as well.

"Are you sure you can handle me? My life is more fucked up than Lindsay Lohan's and that is not an understatement it is a fact. If we become a couple, I want to be honest with you and I will answer every question you have with the truth." I said nervous that he would reject me because my family is far from being perfect. I don't fit in with the rich families here. I don't even fit in really with my own family. However I have never wanted to fit in so much anywhere in my whole entire life than I want to fit into Derrick's arms.

"No one is perfect, Block and trust me when I say this, I can handle anything you throw my way." Derrick Harrington said confident and I felt a wave of relief jolt through my bones knowing that in the first time in my life, someone isn't scared of my past. I have found someone who only concentrates on the right now and not the before or after. I have found someone real and I won't let him go so easily.

As my fingers intertwine with his as we continued our walk with Bean. I can't help but think that yesterday is gone, today is an adventure, and the future is mystery but right now all I need is Derrick and Claire to make me happy. I have never thought that I would find a home in Westchester and now I don't want to leave not now and not ever. This is my home.

_"I miss yesterday, hate today, and hope for a better tomorrow." - a quote by me. _

_"Life is not a matter of milestones, but of moments."-anonymous. _

* * *

_Review:) give me feedback I would really appreciate it. _


End file.
